Bitter Sweet Predicament
by pigeonletters
Summary: Maura needs a box, and fast. Oneshot. Sequel is now up under the title of 'Innocent Until Proven Perfect'. Its equally as short and both can probably be read as a oneshot, especially this one. Thanks for reading and reveiwing its much appreciated!


A/N: Please review I really would like to improve thanks so much! And for those of you who may have been reading my other story (doctor who) Times up I am going to try and finish even though it hasn't been updated in months! Sorry, my parents took away my computer and everything else with internet and the only way I'm doing stuff now is because I'm at my dads for the summer. Same thing for those of you who follow me on tumblr. Any who, thanks a million and love you bunches whoever you are.

Maura had always thought that science could save her and the world around her. That it _would_ save her and everyone else. She never imagined she would have to face something as complicated as this. Boxes, labels, and formulas were all things she thrived off of. To think she couldn't box this or formulate it, not even slap a label on it, worried her. It made her palms sweat and her neck itch even when it wasn't actually itchy. That smirk paired with those eyebrows knitted in a ridiculously cute way made Maura nervous. She wanted to scream. She wanted a formula or at least a box. She squirmed underneath the gaze of those beautiful brown eyes that melted her heart. She never thought someone looking at her could make her feel that way. But it did, and that's just how it goes.

So, she sat around, avoiding that mystery of hers, or rather trying and failing to do so. She really sat around waiting for it to fall apart, not convinced it wouldn't even after months of that smile beaming in her very own direction. And even after months of tedious observation and research she still didn't have a box and it was driving her crazy because it was getting worse. The feeling in her stomach every time she rolled those brown eyes or made any one of her many adorable faces was getting worse. Maura Isles had never been in love before; it was the only thing she never really understood at all. It wasn't her fault she didn't recognize this as love, right? Besides, even it was she would never feel the same. She had always just assumed no one would love her, especially this problem of hers, this wild haired, loud Italian, problem of hers. She had a choice, to take a leap of faith or to take a leap into the Boston Harbor. Logically, she chose the latter. Ignoring the problem shouldn't have been hard, but it was exceedingly so. Said problem became concerned about the sudden loss of daily warmth by her side, standing shoulder to shoulder. The next logical step, of course, was to take a vacation. An abrupt vacation should shake the problem and leave Maura free of suspicion, right?

Definiately wrong.

Fifty-two ignored phone calls later and she was back from a week long holiday to Paris. Pretending not to be home was hard when the problem's mother lived in the guest house and the car was visible upon entering the driveway. She managed it anyway. Of course, the problem knew she was home, but as long as she avoided confrontation Maura was happy. She spent a lot of time at home watching baseball games, Hawkeye, or no it was hockey wasn't it? Hawkeye was the 'super hero'. She sighed a lot and tried to watch a documentary or at least read something of educational value. The key word here is 'tried'.

The problem had consumed her.

When she missed work on Monday, her problem found her. She entered the house with a worried frown on her face and proceeded to chase Maura around the kitchen, even with the glass of wine sloshing around in her hand and the half eaten slice of baguette sticking out of her mouth maura ran for her life, eyes wide and teeth clamped on the bread that was becoming soggy from her saliva. After she tried to jump over the couch the problem burst out laughing which didn't help maura get over her adorable, boxless, idiot. The picture would have been priceless. With one leg and half her ass hanging off the couch, the wine drained down her shirt, her hair in her face and the glare growling off of her and onto the biggest problem Maura had ever faced, she supposed it was a "Kodak Moment" as her favorite trouble maker would say.

She laughed out. She couldn't help but smile when her predicament made her fingers into a mock camera and "took" the picture of a lifetime.

"What a Kodak moment!" Sure enough there it was. At least Maura had figured out something about her. But, afterthe laughter bursting out of that gorgeous smile finally stopped, the real business began.

"Maur, what the hell are you doing?" Maura looked down into her lap. What was she doing? Her whole freaking life! What has she been doing? And now she has found this precious problem that doesn't need boxes or formulas and she ruined it. She ruins everything though, right?

Definitely right.

Tear drops began plopping into her empty wine glass, some slipping down the outsides and running down her hand. She threw the glass bitterly, shattering it across the hardwood floor. The problem wrapped her arms around her shuddering shoulders and she pushed her away storming off to her car.

Definitely right.

She found herself at a small park, resting on a sad looking swing set. She must have looked like a piece of work. Her soft green pea coat hugging her and her scarf tightly, her heels dragging in the mud as she swung gently along, her mascara messily smudged under her eyes and her chaffed nose and cheeks from all the crying she had done. A Kodak moment, she thought, a Maura moment.

She would have to move away. Move far away where she couldn't bother anyone. Because after all she was the problem, not Jane.

Not her precious Jane, right?

Definitely right.


End file.
